Superman
Superman is a superhero from DC comics. He previously fought Goku in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman, he would fight Goku again in a rematch. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman * Mario vs Superman * Archie Sonic vs Pre-Crisis Superman * Asura VS Superman (Completed) * Superman vs Beerus (Completed) * Dumplin VS Superman *Justice League Battle Royale (Completed) * Kirby vs Superman * Madoka Kaname vs. Superman *Sailor Moon VS Superman * Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman (Complete) * Sonic VS Superman * Superman vs Adam Warlock * Superman VS Doctor Doom (Completed) *Superman vs. He-Man (Completed) *Superman vs Godzilla (Completed) * Superman vs. Hulk * Superman vs. Hyperion * Superman vs Jason Voorhees * Superman vs Silver Surfer * Superman vs The Sentry * Superman vs. Thor * Superman vs Thanos * Solar Jewel vs Superman (DCAU version) (Completed) * Vegeta vs Superman (Completed) * Word-Girl VS Superman * DC Trinity Battle Royale * Superman vs Doctor Manhattan Possible Opponents * Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) * Whis (Dragon Ball Z) * Thanos (Marvel Comics) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Stitch *Gamera *Ultraman *Cool Cat History Sent to Earth in a rocket by his father Jor-El to escape the destruction of Krypton, he was raised by the Kents. Upon learning of his heritage, he used his powers granted to him by Earth's yellow sun to protect his home. Death Battle Info: Background: *Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent *Birthname: Kal-El *Height: 6'3" *Weight: 225 lbs. *Married to Lois Lane *Occupation: Pulitizer Prize winning Investigative Reporter *Married Wonder Woman Power Source: *Solar Radiation *Constant Power Absorption *Healing Factor *Yellow Sunlight increases power (2700x-5500x) *Red Sunlight has no effect (2700x) *Blue Sunlight doubles increase (5500x; adds new abilities) Super Sense: *Super Hearing *X-Ray Vision (with the exception of lead) *Telescopic Vision *Microscopic Vision *Electro Magnetic Spectrum Vision *Theta Vision (can see a person's aura) Powers: *Flight *Super Strength *Super Speed *Healing Factor *Super Breath *Arctic Breath *Heat Vision (Maximum Temperature: unknown; drains solar power quickly) *Solar Flare Infinite Mass Punch: *Acceleration to near light speed creates relativistic mass *Impact Equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons *Uses a lot of energy *Planet busting *Speed force regulates durability if necessary, ensuring survival Genius Intellect: *Super Brain *Perfect Photographic Memory *Technological Genius *Master Tactician *Can read and memorize DNA *Taught all remaining Kryptonian knowledge by Jor-El Martial Arts: *Pressure Points with Batman *Hand to Hand with Wonder Woman *Boxing with Wildcat *Psychic Barrier with J'onn J'onzz *With Morgol II (worked to uncover full potential) *Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo (enhances and protectsbody and mind) Weaknesses: *Reliant on constant solar radiation *Kryptonite (severely weakens muscles; eliminates stored solar power) *Magic (includes enhanced weapons) *Spends more time protecting others than improving skills Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman 2) Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El *Powers **Super strength **Super speed **Super & arctic breath **Heat vision **Super senses *Martial Arts **Torquasm-Rao **Torquasm-Vo **Psychic barriers *Vulnerabilities **Kryptonite **Magic Gallery Superman (MKVDCU).jpg|Superman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Super Flare.jpg|Superman's new Super Flare ability Superman new 52.png|Superman's New 52 appearance Injustice Superman.jpg|Superman's Injustice: Gods Among Us appearance Man-Of-Steel-Poster-Movie-Wallpaper.jpg Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Cartoon Fight Club Combatants Category:ERB Contestants